


A Carter Thing

by afteriwake



Series: Just Pieces On The Board [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Molly Hooper is Tony Stark's Niece, Movie Night, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sharon Carter is Tony Stark's Niece, Steve Rogers Draws The Tattoo, Steve Rogers Is An Adopted Member Of The Carter Family, Tony Stark & Molly Hooper & Sharon Carter Are Related, Tony Stark is Peggy Carter's Biological Son, Traditions, matching tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: One night while they're watching a movie together, Tony and his nieces decide to get matching tattoos in tribute to Peggy.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Molly Hooper, Peggy Carter & Sharon Carter, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Molly Hooper & Sharon Carter
Series: Just Pieces On The Board [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/379201
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week February Bingo 2021





	A Carter Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts), [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> This is an answer to a prompt from **GlowingMechanicalHeart** (" _Tony & Molly: We need a night out, let's go wild_") as well as my answer to the Molly Hooper Appreciation Week bingo prompt " _Matching Tattoos_."

“You know, I am still getting used to having an uncle not that much older than me,” Molly said one evening as the remaining members of the Carter legacy were enjoying a movie in Tony’s apartment. “Not that it’s weird, but it’s…”

“Weird?” Sharon and Tony chorused, causing all three of them to smile.

“Okay, yes, it’s bloody weird. Like...I can legitimately say I’m related to Tony Stark, billionaire, and part-time Avenger.”

Sharon’s smile faltered slightly. “Does anyone other than Steve know?”

“Pepper and Sherlock, obviously,” Tony said before having a handful of popcorn. “I think Steve is keeping it close to the vest until I say otherwise. And while I’m going to publish my results publicly when our subsidiary launches, I’m trying to decide whether I should spill that particular secret.”

“Nana would have been proud to publicly acknowledge you, I think,” Sharon said.

“You think?” Tony asked, tilting his head. “I mean...it was an affair.”

“But look at you!” Molly said, shifting in her seat to gesture to her uncle, her hand moving up and down in front of his seated figure. “Your father may not have been proud, but you know both your mums would be. And I hate to say it, but it isn’t like your father wasn’t…”

“Yeah, I know,” Tony said. He was quiet for a few moments before he nodded. “Can’t really claim you two as nieces if I don’t acknowledge Peggy as my birth mother.”

“See? And I want to be included in the Stark family,” Sharon said with a smile. “You and Pepper are perfect relatives.”

“How so?” Tony asked a grin on his face.

“Young, rich, normal despite it all…” Tony threw a handful of popcorn at her, hitting Molly with some of it, and soon the giant bowl was empty and popcorn was all over the sofa, the floor, and the three of them while the movie was quite forgotten.

“We should do something as a family. We need a night out! Just the three of us. Let's go wild,” Tony said. “Get dressed up and go out to some fancy-schmancy restaurant, go dancing… _something_.”

“Let’s get matching tattoos,” Sharon suggested.

Tony clapped his hands together and then pointed at his niece. “Brilliant!”

“Well, I’m game,” Molly said with a nod. “But what would we get?”

“Something to celebrate Nana?” Sharon said questioningly.

“I think that’s a good idea. But not the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo or anything like that,” Tony said. “Phil would never let us live it down.”

“What about a red hat? Like the one for the Red Hat Society or whatever it’s called? Nana had a hat like that she wore all the time,” Molly said.

“I remember that hat!” Sharon said. “She let me wear it once and I was so worried I’d run it that I barely put it on my head.”

“And pearls,” Tony said. “She wore pearls almost all the time.”

Molly was quiet for a moment, and then her eyes widened. “If we don’t get it too large, we can include those retro sunglasses, too.” 

“At this rate, we should have someone draw us art of Nana with all of that,” Sharon said.

Tony jumped up and headed to the door, Sharon and Molly scrambling after him. “I know just the person.”

“Steve?” Molly asked,

“Steve. Someone who has actually drawn Peggy in the past, and maybe he’d like to be included in this. Steve is an adopted Carter.”

“I second that,” Sharon said with a smile.

“Thirded,” Molly agreed.

**–**

It turned out Steve had a lot of art of Peggy that he had drawn while visiting her at the retirement home to make her smile. When the others broached the idea of matching tattoos for the family he said he had the perfect picture, and with the additions from the others it was absolutely perfect.

They made appointments at a tattoo shop that Pepper insisted was worth using (“Yes, I have a tattoo and no, only Tony gets to see it.”) and went in with the picture. It was going to be an all-day thing as they were planning on getting it on their backs, over their heart areas, and only two of the artists could copy Steve’s style the way they wanted. Steve and Molly went first, with Tony supporting Molly when the pain got to be a bit much and Sharon doing the same for Steve. Then they swapped positions, and by evening the tattoos were done. The four of them got Japanese take-out to take back to Stark Tower to share with Pepper and Sherlock, and then it was simply a matter of waiting for the tattoos to heal.

Steve was surprised that his tattoo stayed on his skin with the serum running through his veins, but his tattoo was healed within two days. It was certainly a tribute to Peggy that was worthy of the woman they all loved, and once the others' tattoos healed, Molly and Sharon found reasons to wear backless outfits or strappy camisoles to show it off. Tony did a photo spread where he showed his off to celebrate the opening of the subsidiary for DNA testing of Stark Industries. 

It was another night when all of them were gathered together and they decided next year, they’d get another tattoo. Maybe make it a family tradition extended out to their significant others. Who knew, Tony asked. It could be a Carter thing in the future.


End file.
